One morning in Minnesota
by Jesus loves all
Summary: This is my version of rio 1. This is in reverse if Jewel loves blu in the first place and will go in a very romantic adventures with blu. ( Stories go on)
1. One morning in Minnesota

It was in one morning in where Blu and Linda were doing their usual routine. They wake up; brush their teeth as for Blu, he brushes his beak, which is kind of weird but okay.

As soon as they're done, Blu slide down to the bookstore using the handrails and as soon as he got down, Linda was happy, waiting and let Blu perch on her arm.

She skid around playfully using her chair and when they reach to the computer, Blu remembered what Linda told him. He presses the password on the computer using his talons and soon it opens the desktop.

Linda was very happy and said," Just like old times right blu?" Blu happily smiled and squawked at Linda. Linda placed her hands on the table and waiting for customers to come while Blu just stands next to her computer waiting for customers to come by.

A Few minutes later, Linda's old friend comes. Her name is Veranda. She said happily," Hi Linda!" Linda is surprised and said," Hi Veranda! Long time no see!" Then they both shared a hug for which Blu smiled.

Then veranda saw a spix macaw on the table. She then asked curiously," Emm, Linda, who is that on your table?" "Linda answered," Oh, that is my cute spix macaw, a male one, his name is Blu." " Aww, he is cute, lucky for you, he may be the only one left Of a male of his kind"

_Really, am I the last male of my kind? Wow, this is so shocking _Blu thought. Linda asked curiously," What, really? How do you know?" As she let Blu hop into Linda's arm. Veranda chuckle a little," You forget, I borrowed your science book last week and it mentions everything about birds." Linda seems embarrassed for a little," Oh yeah, sorry I forgot."

"It's ok. Hey but there is a Bird doctor in Brazil. I've been there before and I heard a man who asks if anyone there has a male spix macaw because he wants one." " Really, well I could take Blu and me to rio de janerio for vacation there and meet this man."

Linda happily said. In the other hand blu was shocked," What why? I love to go to vacation with you to rio de janerio but Don't sell me to that man please." All they hear are squawks from Blu. Linda and Veranda both smiles. "Oh yeah I gotta go, catch you later bye Linda!" Veranda said while walking to the door. "Bye, Thanks for coming!" Linda said in response.

"Oh yeah Blu just for your warning we will go to Brazil tomorrow for two reasons: One for vacation and two, for Going to that man but don't worry if he wants you as a good use, I lend you to him but don't worry I will be with you the whole time. Agree?" Linda asked.

Blu then said," Thank goodness I will not be sold. I agree." All Linda hear is only squawks. " I take that as a yes." Linda said," oh and for your agreement and your politeness of what you do just now, I will give you your favorite meal. Hot chocolate and Cookies."

Blu just smiles and when his favorite meals come and enjoys it for the rest of his day.


	2. Meeting jewel

**Thx for the review from fanfiction guy and I appreciate what you say. If yor're wondering what I will write, it will be about what if jewel loves blu instantly and I will make the adventure more romantic. Enjoy oh and in this story Blu can fly.**

Today was the day where Blu and Linda was going to Brazil for vacation and to meet this bird doctor. Linda was quite happy but for blu he is happier than Linda because he gets to visit a new place.

Linda was packing clothes, accessories, and other useful things into her luggage and brings Blu a cage for him to rest while in the journey. Blu was watching Linda packing stuffs by her shoulder.

In 15 minutes Linda was done. She said," There, all finished. Finally, we can go, are you ready Blu?" Blu squawks happily. Linda smiled.

"Okay then, get in the cage while I will call a taxi for us." Linda said while grabbing her phone and calling the taxi.

Blu said with exictement," Well this is it. Bye Minnesota. I get to experience new things." In 5 minutes or so, the taxi has arrived. Linda carried her luggage and blu and his cage into the taxi.

Linda said," To the airport please." The taxi driver nodded. So they are on their way to the airport. Once they are in the airport, they check in for a seat and once it was done, Linda carried blu and his cage into the plane for which some people gossip," Look at that. That is one rare macaw but what is it doing in Minnesota?" Then they laughed. Blu felt uncomfortable around this people. Linda saw him sad," Hey is ok. Don't listen to them. You will always be my big brave boy." Blu then smiled for linda's comment.

Once they are in the plane Linda and blu relaxed. Linda was fast asleep and Blu watch the view through the window. " A first time experience in planes. Humans are smart. I hope we travel to Brazil as fast as we can." Blu said. He then makes a yawn.

" Well, no other things to do. As well asleep." Blu sleepily said as he drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile in the fake jungle in the rio de janerio bird sanctuary…

A lone female Blue macaw was there all alone. She was capture by a bird doctor for no reason. Her name was Jewel. She was very upset she doesn't have anyone to accompany her. She was lying against her Hollow in the fake jungle.

She hoped that one day she would have some company and could meet another of her own kind since she was taken away from her family. She knew it was impossible because there was no other blue macaw except for her.

She then fly to a nearby water stream to drink some water. After she finishes she said," Why should I be alone? " She think hardly but then she sadly said," Then why should I exist?" She shred a tear from her eye but she wiped away. She flew back to her hollow to get some sleep.

A camera was watching her and it was that bird doctor named Tulio. He felt sorry for jewel but he will try his best to find a male blue macaw for Jewel.

" If I want to save the blue macaw species, I must not give up." Tulio said with confidence. He then Go to the all the sick birds and help to cure them.

Meanwhile with Blu and Linda…

They have already arrived in rio de janerio after a long flight. Linda and Blu stir from their sleep after the announcement from the plane captain. Then they saw a beautiful sight of rio and it seems to got them interested in a nick of time. When it is time to alight,, Linda brought her bag and Blu's cage then went to grab her Big luggage. Blu said," Ahhh, finally In rio at last." Linda could only hear squawks.

" Don't get to excited Blu, we got things to do." Linda said. Once she is dones with checking in to the hotel and putting her luggage, She remembered where the bird sanctuary is. It was near the hotel and she brought a Small blanket to cover Blu and his cage in case of smugglers. Once she arrived in the sanctuary, She knocks at the door. Tulio was the one to open since his assistant was busy.

He asked," Morning ma'am, how can I help you?"

Linda replied," My friend Veranda told me you were looking for a male macaw. I have one here."

Tulio was surprised and shocked," What you have one?! Where?" Filled with joyness until he was jumping and screaming around.

"Here." Linda said opening the small blanket showing a male spix mcaw." His name is Blu."

Tulio could not believe what he was seeing. It was a male macaw right in front of his eyes. He was so happy until he laughs hard. Blu thought _is he crazy or something?_

Then tulio said ,"quickly come I have something to show you!" Gesturing Linda to move fast. Linda smiles at his reaction.

He then bring Linda to a watching place where they could see a fake jungle. It has many buttons to control the light and other stuuf around the fake jungle.

Linda was surprised but as for Blu, He slide hime into a square hole and push him in and close the door. They both watch Blu.

Tulio then explain to Linda," So my job now is to save the species of the blue macaw and I have a female one here. I hope blu and jewel you know, get to business so their population could grow." Saying lower with the last sentence.

Linda said," It's ok I don't mind." With a bit of sadness but Tulio didn't notice as they continued to watch Blu as Tulio open the light for Blu to see.

Meanwhile at Blu…

Blu was walking anxiously and thought, _What am I doing here? _ As he was walking around he felt someone landed behind him. He gulped and turn around.

There he saw a female spix macaw standing before him and in a second, Blu was dumbfounded by her look. He had his beak open and Jewel was giggling. Blu thought, _ so beautiful, just like an angel_ whle he continued to stare at her dreamily

Jewel was so happy that she met another one of her kind at this time it was a male. But also, in an instant she love hime even though they first met. She move closer to Blu but Blu step back. Jewel smirked. She moved forward again but Blu step back. Blu was near a wall. He has nowhere to go. Jewel leaned in for a kiss but blu avoid it. He had no choice but to fly. Jewel chased him and said, as she smirked" You will soon be mine."

Blu said back with a bit if scareness," We just met so can we take one step at a time?" Jewel replied seductively," No I like you. You are cute and handsome." She continues to chase Blu around while Linda and Tulio looked with amusement. Blu then blushed what she said.

"Seems it worked. Maybe their species are going to be saved." Tulio said with happiness. Linda was a bit sad that she might never see Blu again but in her other side, she was happy for blu to save the species. So they continue watching them.

**That's it for today guys I hope you enjoy this story and I'll see you again. Bye. Story will be continues after this last sentence.**


	3. Experience for two birds

**Wow. Many reviews in 2 chapters and this is actually amazing. Thx for the people who review my story and who follows and favorite my story and me. I really appreciate it. Now this is continuation from the story chapter 2, meeting jewel.**

Tulio and Linda were both watching the two blue-feathered friends, which are Blu and jewel. They saw Jewel chasing Blu around the jungle.

Jewel won't stop until she gets Blu. She felt heart broken if Blu leaves. She will ask for his name until she gets Blu.

Blu was exhausted from all of the flying and the speed. He never flew this far and fast before and started to get slower in every second. As for Jewel, she wasn't, due to a free spirited bird she is.

Jewel hovered in midair and said," This is my chance. I Have to get him." She then flew above Blu.

Blu, tired from all the flying, looks back. Jewel wasn't there. He said," Ohhh finally, now I can re-" He didn't finish his sentence until Jewel swooped down from above and push Blu down.

Blu was terribly shocked. He hits the ground but not hard as he crash into a pile of leaves. He had a scared expression but was relived it only hurts a little.

He felt a light gray talon on the side of his cheek. There he saw Jewel. "I got you now blue bird." Jewel said seductively. Blu closed his eyes, waiting for his doom but he felt jewel, Putiing her body on top of Blu's and started hugging him. She then felt his warmth and smiles and closes her eyes

Blu was nervous but since he can't do anything slowly put his wings around Jewel but his wings Shake a little. _Why is my wing shaking? My feelings are different, what is happening to me? _ Blu thought. Jewel was happy she gets to cuddle with Blu. She felt her world would change with Blu.

Jewel then speak slowly with her eyes closed," It's ok if you don't want to kiss now. We can do it some other time. You know I like to cuddle with you. You are comfortable you know that?"

Blu blushed what jewel said but luckily Jewel wasn't seeing him embarrassed. So he quickly gets rid of his blush.

Jewel then asked but still in the same position," What's your name blue man?"

Blu slowly replied," W-w-well, ermm, m-m-my name is b-b-blu. W-what a-about y-yours?"

Jewel chuckle a little at Blu's predicament and said," You're so funny. I want to know you more. Well my name is Jewel. Looks like you're going to be mine after all."

Blu laughed nervously and stayed where he was.

Meanwhile in the watching room…

Tulio was happy and thought Blu and Jewel was getting to business. " Well it works. It is going to be saved after all!" Tulio said with full happiness while swirling around with his chair.

Linda was happy and smiled deeply for blu. She then said," Well that means I'm leaving Blu in your care. Don't do anything silly alright, I will put my trust in you." She then stand up and forgot to mention so she spoke," And oh, I will be at the manovouris hotel nearby this aviary if you need me, just call my mobile phone. Here."

Linda handed Tulio a small piece of paper with her phone number which tulio greatly accepted," Thanks you can trust me. They will be safe under our care. Bye." Linda nodded and leave. _Be happy Blu, this is where you belong _Linda thought as she walked to her nearby hotel.

Meanwhile with Blu an Jewel…

It was already late, Tulio was already gone and asleep, leaving the guard sylvio watch all night but unfortunately a white cockatoo which sylvio didn't saw was watching on the window, which shows the fake jungle. He said," Ahh, a pair of lovely blue macaws. My, my, such ashamed that they will be taken. I have to tell my boss." He laughed evilly as he fly to his home.

Blu was still in the same position with jewel. His body aches a little due to being like that for 3 hours. What he didn't know was jewel was asleep. He slowly tapped Jewel and said," Jewel, Jewel wake up." Jewel moaned as she got up fastly.

Blu said in surprise," Wow, that was fast."

"What is it Blu?" Jewel asked tiredly.

" Well, it is already late at night don't we suppose you know, go to our hollow and sleep there? I don't like it here." Blu slowly said.

" Well ok we can go that way." Jewel replied. Then they both flapped their wings and fly to the air. When they reach there there was two big hollow.

Blu decided to go to the right one so Jewel can have hers in the left one. Blu said, " Goodnight Jewel."

Jewel went it to her hollow but she didn't said goodnight because she had trouble sleeping in the nest and felt lonely again. She's not scared of the dark but want more company so she went to Blu's hollow.

Jewel landed in and said," Umm, blu I can't sleep." She felt a bit guilty to wake Blu up.

Blu stir from hi sleep and said," What? You can't sleep? Why?"

Jewel said in a worried expression," Sorry to wake you up but I can't sleep on this prickly nest and I was like I'm alone all over again."

Blu was sad for Jewel so he offered Jewel," Well, um, why don't you maybe sleep with me under my wing for now?"

Jewel turned her worried expression into a very happy one. She was so glad she would not reject blu's offer. So she replies greatly," Yes please."

Blu gesture Jewel to come next to him. Blu open his right wing for Jewel to lay doen on. Jewel smiled since to her it was 10 times more comfortable than sleeping on the prickly nest. She then snuggled into Blu's chest and Blu become somewhat nervous but he doesn't mind.

"Goodnight Blu man." Jewel wearily said before drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight Jewel." Blu replied.

After Jewel started sleeping Blu thought to himself? _Why is Jewel acting like this? Does she loves me? I began to like her but only as a friend. Oh well, better get to sleep now. _

Now, they both sleep into a peaceful slumber with each other and tomorrow will be another great or yet painful day for them.

**Thx for Many reviews from some people especially fanfiction guy who gives me a lot of ideas and support hope you enjoy my story and the next chapter will be called gone where the real romance start. Bye and I'll see you again. **


	4. Gone

**Hi guys I'm back and sorry for the delay cause I was not allowed to do anything for yesterday and maybe I can be finished by maybe either today or tomorrow for this chapter and thx for some comment and reviews from some people it does motivate me so here we go.**

Somewhere in a secret base in rio…

There was 3 man in that house. Their names were marcel, kipa and tipo. They all steal birds to get money but they have one most important mission. To steal the last remaining blue macaws. Marcel was the head of he group leading kipa and tipo who was their assistant. Marcel was talking to someone on the phone, which was his boss.

"Yes, we will get the blue macaw. As soon as we get it, I will deliver it to you. Bye." Kipo and Tipa were watching a brazil soccer match. Marcel said," Humph. Idiots." Just then a white cockatoo came. If you're wondering what its name is, it's nigel.

Marcel smiled and let Nigel perch into his arm," So how is it going Nigel?" Nigel squawk loudly which meant that he found those blue macaws. Marcel was very happy," Yes, well done Nigel. Fernando!"

Fernando came out from the warehouse that is linked to the house. He is a very poor kid. Marcel said to him," Ok here is what I want you to do. " Fernando nodded because he needed to earn money. Marcel continues," I want you to go to the bird sanctuary and steal the blue macaws and nigel here will take care of the rest understood?"

Fernando nodded again." Good now go." Marcel said.

Then, Fernando walk with Nigel standing on his right shoulder with a big sack carried on his left hand. " Here we go." Fernando said. They

walk mile and miles away until they've arrived at the sanctuary.

Marcel then turned his head to Kipa and Tipa. " Alright boys once we got it finished we will deliver to the airport by morning because tomorrow night was carnival and since now it is night, I suggest you go to bed."

" Yeah sure we will." Kipa and Tipo sarcastically said while not moving their eyes off the TV.

" Oh and one of you who haven't sleep, feed Nigel when he gets back." Marcel continued and went out somewhere.

Kipo and Tipa looked into each other and gulp. Yet feeding Nigel prove them difficult.

Meanwhile with Nigel and Fernando…

Nigel knows what to do since Marcel has trained him and gesture Fernando to hide by one of the bushes. Fernando nodded and seat down and hides there," Ouch! It's been a long journey, I hope this has been worthed." He said.

Nigel makes his feather messy using his beak and look like he was injured." There all done now, time to get to business." Nigel said evilly. Nigel knocked the entrance door and waited.

In the security room…

Slvio( The security guard from the last chapter) wasn't concentrating on his work even though he is very professional at his security. He was listening to the samba song, which makes him crazy, and instead he falls for the music. His head started to move left and right and his body started to dance left and right too.

Then he rip of his clothes and pants which shows a golden shirt and pants and while he does that he screams," Wohoooooooo!" He started to dance around and tap his hands with his keys on his left hand but then he heard something knocking from the door.

" Huh? What was that?" slvio said to himself. As he walked to the door he uses his flashlight and hold his keys.

He opened the door and was ready to strike the enemy but he saw nothing. " What? There was nothing."

But he heard a soft chirping noise from a white cockatoo. The white cockatoo looks as if is feathers were injured but it wasn't at all and had a sad expression. .Slvio then change into a caring expression and said," Oh, It's ok I got you. You will be healed by tomorrow." While he carried the bird next to his face.

But unaware to him the white cockatoo attack him by putting a small tissue on slvio face which make svlio weaker and fainted.

Then the bird then flies to the doorknob twist it and open the door open the entrance door again which allows a young boy to get inside with a bag. " So it seems, it is going to be accomplished." He then laughed like some sort of an evil kleptomaniac. Fernando then walked in. Since all

The other birds and other people there went home it was easy for them.

They then walk into a door which says ' Fake jungle for blue macaws' Fernando the said," Wait here Nigel. Help me if one of them tries to escape." Nigel nodded and waited by a nearby desk.

Meanwhile with Blu and Jewel…

Blu and Jewel was sleeping together in one hollow. It was 12:00 p.m. Blu wakes up randomly. He felt that his beak was dry but in his right he saw jewel sleeping comfortable under his wings. Blu smiles despite the fact he was nervous around Jewel.

He thought _She's so beautiful when she's asleep. _He decided to drink water because his beak was dry he carefully unwrapped his wings from Jewel. Jewel shifted a little because of the prickly nest but luckily it didn't wake her up.

Blu smiles and glide to a nearby stream. He drinks the water and thought _Ah this is refreshing. _His beak is now back to normal but unaware to him he was capture in a big sack he squawks very loudly and was loud enough for jewel to wake up.

Jewel wakes up sleepily," Huh? What's going on? Blu?" She didn't saw Blu by her side so she flew out of her hollow. " BLU!" Jewel shouted. Blu didn't respond. " Oh Blu where are you, please come back." Jewel said sadly.

After she finishes her last sentence, she was captured in a big sack she struggled but then she fall on top of blu. "Blu!" She happily shouted while she hug him tightly.

" Jewel!" Blu happily said.

" I'm so glad you are here but now where are we going?" As she leaned her head on Blu's chest for which blu accept but nervous.

" I don't know, we just have to wait." Blu said.

Jewel then closed her eyes and relaxes on top of blu.

_I'm sorry Linda _Blu thought

Fernando ran out of the fake jungle and straight into the entrance door." I got him Nigel. Let's get out of her now!" Fernando slowly said not wanting to wake Slvio up and allowing to let Nigel perch on his shoulder. And so they ran to their base.

Meanwhile in the bird sanctuary…

Slvio has waken up still on his golden costume He put his hands on his head and shook. " What happen? Ohhhh." He said but his head still hurts. He lokk to his right and to his left And he saw both doors open so he know that it was a thief," Oh no what am I suppose to do? Stupid, stupid, stupid." He said while he knock his head.

HE had no choice but to call Tulio. It is a must for him to call if there is any problem inside the bird sanctuary.

Meanwhile with Tulio…

Tulio was sleeping peacefully in his home near the bird sanctuary while sucking his thumb on his bed. Then his phone rang. He wakes with a shocking expression but he only sees his phone ringing," Who on earth is calling at this night?" Tulio questioned himself. He picked up his glasses and answer the phone. "yes hello? What, no, no this can't be happening. I-I'll be there s-soon."

His face drop into a sad expression," How can I say this to Linda? She will be very mad at me. I have no choice it is my fault I just, I just have to accept this."

He then called Linda and ask her to come to the bird sanctuary. When they meet together Linda asked curiously," Why do you call me here tulio at this point of hour?" It was 1 o'clock In the morning.

Tuilio said nervously," Um, you might want to take this slow but it might hurt you so, Blu and Jewel you know, is missing."

Linda was very shocked and she went outside and started crying," Oh Blu, we shouldn't have left moose lake." She take of her glasses and wiped her tear.

" Hey it's not your fault." Tulio said calmly.

" Your right is not my fault. It's YOUR FAULT. All WITH THAT BIRD TALK AND ABOUT SAVE THE SPECIES!" Linda shouted. Tulio was about to say something but was cut off and he retreated back.

Linda continued," YOU KNOW WHAT? SQUAWK, SQUAWKITY, SQUAWK, SQUAWK!." Having realized what she said, she calm down and apologize," I'm sorry, I didn't mean to curse."

" I don't understand slvio is professional at guarding. We, we just have to wait and don't let our hopes down. Who knows if they might come back?" Tulio said nicely.

Linda nodded and so they started printing papers to show the picture of the lost macaw. Linda won't sleep until they were found.

Meanwhile with Fernando and Nigel…

They have arrived at their base and knocked the door. Kipa opens the door and said," Come on in kid." Fernando smirked and look at left and right while bringing the sack. Marcel was sitting in a chair and turned around while Nigel fly to Marcel," Well, well, what do we have here? Good work Fernando." Marcel said. Fernando smiled. Marcel continued," You see boys, what did I tell you about this one?"

Kipa cuts in," So you were going to pay him half as much as you said?" Marcel slap kipa in the face," No you idiot! It reminds me of myself when I was on that age. Smart, resourceful, here you go kid." He reach his pocket and give the money to Fernando and snatch the sack from him.

" Hey, this isn't what you promise." Fernando protested.

Marcel said," Ah, shut up kid." And now he was ready to open the sack.

Meanwhile with Blu and Jewel in the sack…

Jewel was Laying on top of Blu with him comforting Jewel. Suddenly the top of the sack open. A hand reaches for Jewel and Blu warned her," Jewel! Look out!" But it was too late.

Marcel grabs her and jewel shouted," Blu! Help me!" After Jewel was taken, Blu was next. They both tried to squirm to get out of Marcel's grasp but he was too strong for them.

There they was 3 humans one like a diso dance hair, once with a flat hair, and one with a curly hair.

Nigel was happy that they were caught; especially give it to the boss.

Marcel commented," Haha! Finally they're here. We will give them to the boss by tomorrow. We will BE rich!"

Kipa and Tipa were so excited that they join the conversation but Nigel was watching them.

Blu said," Jewel bite their hands now!"

Jewel looks to Blu and nodded. They both bite Marcel's hand in unison and Marcel scream," Ouuucchhh!" He let both of them go.

Blu and Jewel was flying around trying to find the way out since the entrance door was closed. They fly together and outsmart them. Marcel tried to catch them but failed instead he hug himself. Then they were flying in the middle of Kipa and Tipa but instead, Kipa and Tipa Collide together.

Jewel and Blu watch them collide together and amused. Blu then saw a broken air vent," Jewel, Let's go to that vent. Hurry!" Blu said.

Jewel nodded and thought _Wow blu, you're a fast thinker and smart but silly at some times. That makes you cute and handsome. Once we're free, you will be my mate. I'll do whatever it takes for you to be my mate. _

They almost reach the vent but Nigel swooped down from the air and have both jewel and Blu's neck pinned down on the table. They saw a white cockatoo bird, and glaring at him.

" Hello lovebirds, you got some pretty girlfriend there but you won't escape from here." Nigel said sarcastically.

Blu thought _She's not my girlfriend! She's just my friend and we're not lovebirds. Jeez._

For Jewel, she somehow like when they we're called lovebirds but still angry at Nigel.

Marcel interrupted," Nigel, alive." While pointing at the cage.

Nigel Look to Marcel and look back to them," To be continued lovebirds."

He then hovered down and throws them into a cage.

Jewel said," Oucchhh."

Blu saw Jewel and help her for a caring bird he is," You ok Jewel?" He stokes her back for which Jewel greatly accepted.

Jewel like when Blu stroke her back. She then though _Oh Blu, you're so caring. You're a perfect one for me._

Jewel then leaned on blu and he draped a wing around her.

Marcel said," Fernando, hang this cage in the back warehouse."

Fernando felt a bit guilty but for money, he just follows his orders. He brings it to the back warehouse and hang it. "Sorry guys, nothing personal." He went back to the door but before he close, he catch one glimpse of them before he goes out.

He questioned Marcel," So, what's going to happen to them?"

Marcel walked away from the table and replied," Don't worry, we're going to find good homes for them." Marcel was clearly lying but Fernando didn't notice.

Fernando said," Well I'll be going then bye"

He walks out from the door and went to his home. It wasn't really a home. He had no father or mother or brother or sister. He lives himself in an old abandoned home and there he takes a rest.


	5. Love

**Thx for the people again who review and who favorite me. And before I continue, I want you to rate my story out of 10. Be honest I won't bite and suggest what I must improve on to make it more enjoyable to you guys. Here we go. Oh and to fanfiction guy, thx for those ideas.**

Meanwhile with Blu and Jewel…

Jewel was leaning against Blu. Blu was thinking and was puzzled about getting free. Jewel then notice this and saw blu and aked," Blu, what are you thinking about?"

Blu stopped thinking and responded, "Well, I'm thinking of getting out of this cage and I'm thinking to go somewhere after we're free."

Jewel was paralyzed. She was shocked that Blu was going to go somewhere. She quickly said," No Blu. Don't you dare go? Don't you see, I still want you to be with me." She then quickly hugs Blu very tightly like she didn't want to let him go.

Blu was out of breath and gasp," Jewel, p-please, n-not so t-tight. I promise I'll stay with you."

Jewel immediately let go of him and said" Thank you Blu." She then nuzzled her face on Blu's chest and somehow, Blu liked it when she does that. He likes to get touched by Jewel, most of the time.

" Ok jewel. That's enough. We may do that other time jewel, well not any other time." Blu quietly said the last sentence quietly.

"What's that?" Jewel asked with a little of her voiced raise but actually she was teasing.

" Umm, eh, nothing. I didn't say anything." Blu responded nervously

"Good because if you do, I will make you more uncomfortable." She then continues to lean on Blu.

Blu tries to resist it but he didn't want to hurt jewel's feeling so he let it flow.

Suddenly, Marcel charges in. He holds a chain on his hands. He opens the cage door where Blu and Jewel were held in and he cling it to those two birds.

"There. When one of you flies I can find two of you at once. Adios." Marcel said then went out of the room.

Blu thought _oh great now we're chained. Well at least we can get to know each other more._ He then relaxes himself on the corner of the cage

Jewel was sitting near to Blu and thought _Well, at least I could strengthen our relationship together and maybe get to know each other more. Who knows if he can impress me more?_

Jewel decided to break the silence and said," So, how to we get free?"

Blu kept on thinking and thinking until he found an idea," Wait let me see the lock."

He went and sees the lock but then he remembered it's a bolt slide. Blu was so relieved that he learned it from reading a book from Linda's bookstore.

Full of happiness he said," Jewel! We can get free. Here I'll show you."

Jewel was never happier to be free with Blu so she went near him and he slide it with his beak.

The door cage was open but Jewel, who really wanted to be free together with Blu, burst out to the window but She forget they were chained and in the end Blu crashed the side of the wall because Jewel went to fast.

" Oops. Sorry Blu I didn't mean it. I just forget we were chained together." Jewel slowly said while she hover in mid-air.

Blu was standing on the window, rubbing his head with his wing," Ouch. It's okay Jewel, I forgive you but next time, please be more careful.

Jewel felt bad for Blu so she joined him and stand next to him and said," Here let me help you." She then rub Blu's head with her wing gently.

Blu said," Jewel what are you doin-" he stopped speaking because he felt like it was a massage for him so he relax. " Ahhh, so good." He murmured.

Jewel smiled and continued what she's doing. She said," Enjoying yourself there Blu?"

Blu who still relax and close his eyes, softly said," Yes, it feels so good. Thanks for the help Jewel."

Jewel nodded and winked at blu for he didn't understand and start to get a little nervous.

She thought _Yes this is it. I can finally get Blu to fall in love with me once we're free and no other bird could take him away from me. _

But what they didn't know as that Nigel was aware of them.

Meanwhile with Nigel…

Nigel was enjoying his drumstick but he heard a crash inside the warehouse and near to him is Kipa and Tipa was seeing the soccer match.

They shoute," Yes! Yes!" But in a blink of an eye, nigel ferociously swooped down and Pressed the off button of the remote of the tv.

Kipa and Tipa shouted with disappointment," No! Nigel get out of the way!"

Nigel squawked loudly and ignores them. They both held for the remote but Nigel was to strong which end up as dragging them into the warehouse.

He led them into the warehouse and three of them saw the two spix macaw was free. Kipa and Tipa was traumatized and started to stare at the spix macaw while holding the remote.

Nigel wasn't taking any chance to let them escape and exclaimed," You're not going to escape from here!"

Blu and Jewel turn their head to Nigel who was chasing them.

Blu immediately shouted," Shoot! We have to get out of here now Jewel!"

Jewel panicked and nodded to Blu.

Without thinking, they swooped out of the window only this time; they both do it at the same time, avoiding any more injuries.

They went to the sky and look back where Nigel is hot on their tail.

Jewel and Blu pick up their pace so they can over run Nigel but unfortunate for them, Nigel was very fast and almost catch them in his claws but Then blu saw a power generator in front of them. He then smirked and said," This ought to work."

He said," Jewel hold on!" He make a hard left and left Nigel confused and said," Huh?"

He didn't realize he was heading to a power generator in front of him. Full of panick, he shouted," Ahhhhhhhhh!" He tried to fly back but failed due to his speed.

Eventually, he crashed to the generator leaving him to a deep sleep, which can be recovered by tomorrow if lucky.

He fell down into a pen for where chicken lives.

Meanwhile with Blu and Jewel…

They were flying steadily in mid air, trying to recover energy after their predicament.

"Phew! That was close. You okay Jewel?" Blu tiredly said.

Jewel who smiled at Blu dreamily said," Yes, I,m okay Thanks for the help Blu."

Blu knew jewel hates humans for the first time he saw her because of her reaction with them so he doesn't want to upset Jewel.

Blu decide to question Jewel," So, where do we go now?"

Jewel fastly said," Let's go to the jungle."

Blu gulped and said," T-t-the j-jungle?" From reading the book at Linda's bookstore make him fear of the danger of the jungle.

Jewel chuckled and blu and said," You have never been in a jungle before? How come?"

Blu lied," Well, umm, I used to live in small houses created by humans and for 15 years, I lived there and I wasn't a pet alright."

Jewel understood him and collected her memories and said," Now that you mention it, I used to hate pets. They all want to use me for mating and attack my family when I was little. I never forgive of what they did."

She then embraced blu," Please help me Blu. I don't want to be chase by males who want to use me. I want to be helped by males who cares about me like you Blu." She then nuzzled his chest.

Blu then thought _Good thing that I am caring to Jewel but I am still nervous around her. I hope this gets away._

Jewel who still embraced blu said," Here Blu. I can help you explore the jungle and get used to it."

Blu said," Okay fine. I will."

Jewel answered," Thank you Blu."

So they went to the jungle at night.

Meanwhile with Linda and Tulio…

They pasted signs of Blu and Jewel round Rio de Janerio and asked each one of the people they see if they have seen Blu and Jewel and All of them said no.

Linda started to give up and cried. Tulio put her hands on her shoulder and softly said," Hey, it's ok Linda. I am positive that we will find them okay?"

Linda who cried said," But you said they were the last kind. What if we don't find them? What if they were captured by smugglers again?" She then started to cry harder and took of her glasses.

Tulio brought her into a hug and said," It's okay Linda, It's okay. We will find them tomorrow again. I will not give up to find them. I promise. Let's go home for now."

Linda nodded as she was tired as well and so they went back to the aviary and as soon as they reach there, they suddenly sleep like they were knocked out.

Meanwhile with Blu and Jewel…

They have arrived from the jungle and it was creepier than blu imagines.

Blu started to tremble a little and Jewl notice this.

She tease blu and said," Aww, is blu afraid of the Jungle?"

Blu who want to prove he isn't a coward said," No I'm not. I am just not used to the environment yet."

However, Jewel wasn't taking this. So she said," Don't lie to me blu. I,m not an idiot and I can tell the difference."

She put her wing in the side of Blu's face and said," It's okay, it's just instinct. I will help you in this."

Blu was grateful to find Jewel, as a friend to be helpful plus beautiful and he know Jewel isn't taking back so he agreed.

Blu takes a deep breath and said," Okay then. I will follow you."

Jewel was happy but then she added," Oh and one more thing, let's walk on ground and don't worry, there aren't any snakes here because here is safe."

Blu was confuse and replied," But why? Isn't flying faster?"

Jewel responded," I just, you know, want to know you more and introduce more about me to you. "

Blu thought _so tired._

They walk into the jungle and Jewel was the first to ask," So tell me. Where do you come from?"

Blu lied," I came from rio here and like what I said, I live in the house that the humans made and live for 15 years until I was brought to meet you."

Jewel then hold wings and go a bit closer with Blu for which he was a little nervous about it and tries to resist but failed.

" Well, I also came from rio here but I didn't get to meet you. Tough luck." Jewel said.

" Well mostly because I come from a different place than you are which was obvious." Blu simply said.

"You know Blu there are some things that I like about you from your actions last time." Jewel said.

" And what would that be?" Blu responded

Jewel smirked and put her beak near Blu's ear and seductively said," You are smart, handsome, passionate and most of all cute."

Blu blushed by Jewel's comment and tries to hide it but failed.

Jewel laughed a little kiss Blu's cheek for which he blushes more.

Jewel laughed even more for which blu decided to interrupt and said," Jewel, that's enough. Can we continue walking?"

Jewel nodded. They walked more and more until they found a tall tree to stay in. Due to Jewel who live more in the jungle than Blu, knows that this is a perfect tree.

She pointed to the tree and said," Here Blu, this is a perfect tree for us to stay in for now. We can't be further apart from each other since we're chained."

Blu said," Okay then. We can live in there for now. "

Jewel smiles that Blu was taking this well.

But what they didn't know as that a figure was watching them from the shadows. He said to himself," Look that, who is that hot bird? She is so beautiful. I wonder if she will find me attractive than that other guy she is with."

He then cackles softly for then swooped down and landed behind Blu and Jewel.

They heard a small thud behind them and they turned around. There, they saw a scarlet macaw whose name is Josh.

They were shocked that they appear there in an instant.

Josh interrupted the silence and said," Hi Babe" He was referring to Jewel as he try to look better.

Jewel spat in disgust," Don't call me that. I don't know who are you and get out of here."

Josh continued and said," Hey calm down. I, m just here to meet you because you certainly are beautiful aren't you?" He then comes near her for which she steps backward but Blu step forward," Get away from her this instant!"

Josh was surprise and fight back,". You better be quiet. She's mine and she will never be with a guy with you!"

Blu, for a smart bird he was," You want to use her for mating don't you?"

Jewel was happy that Blu was trying to defend her.

Josh was surprised that Blu knows his plan but he didn't want to give up.

"I told you. She will be mine!" Josh shouted.

Jewel found an idea and step forward. Josh now thought she was going with him but he was wrong.

Jewel said," Sorry but I will not go with you. I already have a boyfriend."

Josh asked," Who?"

Blu thought _Yes jewel, who?_

Jewel said," This guy right here." She then hold Blu's wing and move closer to him.

Blu was shocked and said softly," W-what y-your boy-boyfriend?"

Jewel smiled and winked at blu and suddenly blu know this was an act so he stand up and said," Yeah, I am her boyfriend so get out of here."

Josh didn't know what to do so he screamed," You will not get away with this.!"

He then flew away leaving Blu and Jewel alone.

Jewel and Blu then fly to the top of the tree and sat there but unknown to Blu, Jewel pushed blu down and blu was surprised but then she get on top of blu and put her wing on her chin and battle her eyelashes.

Blu was now really dumbfounded by her look and thought _Wow, she look so beautiful close._

They stared deeply into each other eyes for which Jewel said," Thanks Blu for helping me before. Like I said, you will soon be my boyfriend."

She then sleeps on top of blu into a peaceful slumber and Blu sleeped as well.

**There we go. Jewel is taking an advance on Blu and it's 1:50 am in the morning so sleepy. Sorry for the long delays and I'll see you next time. Bye **


	6. Author's note

Hi guys, I'm sorry if I disappoint you people with my story so for now, I will be away for a while and I will make a new fresh story with lots of ideas and new words next time and don't worry, I will not stop continuing my first story because I'm sure I don't want to make people who give me ideas disappointed too and not making useful but please don't forget me and I will be back soon with a new one. Got to practice more and if you want to know what my new story is like, you'll have to wait for a couple of more weeks 'cause I don't want to spoil what's happening next. If you think you got better ideas, feel free to pm or write a review to me so I could write it for all of you and now I'm going. Sorry I go momentarily. Someday, I'll come back . One more thing is maybe I know that most people hates me because of the lack of story management and I'll try to work on that. Peace out.


	7. New encounter

It was another beautiful morning where birds woke up and enjoy themselves, Exploring around the jungle as couples or maybe even with their families.

But one of the most rare birds, which are close to extinction, was still sleeping peacefully whose names are Blu and Jewel.

Blu was still sleeping with Jewel on top of him. He was breathing up and down like a bear hibernating and has his wing draped around Jewel and she place her left side of her face on Blu's chest, feeling comfortable of Blu's warmth.

Minutes later, it was already sunrise. The rays of the sun shine down to Blu's face and he seemed to get annoyed b it. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the light but it failed.

He blinks a few times and yawned and wanted to stretch his wings but as soon as he realize Jewel was sleeping on top of him, he stopped and continues to be in the same position.

He felt a small ache on his body due to be at the same place for almost an entire night but suddenly, thoughts shot into his mind.

" _Wait, wait, what did Jewel told me yesterday?," _Blu thought while he had a puzzled expression and staring to the top of the tee.

He remembered, just before he drifted to sleep, what Jewel told him.

"_No, no, no, it can't be it, not now! What was she thinking by then? It-it can' t be possible!" _ Blu continues as his heart started to beat faster.

Seconds later, Jewel started to wake up. She blinked a few times and yawned just like what Blu did.

She shook her head and saw Blu, who was already awake. She was happy to get blu's warmth and be under his wings.

"Morning Blu, how did you sleep?" She greeted him with a warm smile.

"Well, I sleep well Jewel, How about you?" Blu stammered as he smiled nervously.

Jewel reflected," Well, I slept well because of you. I didn't sleep this well last time. What do you want to do today Blu?"

Blu put his wingtip into his chin and keeps on thinking and thinking.

"I know, let's get this chain fre-" Blu stopped.

He saw Jewel's expression dropped and Blu didn't kind of expect it so he sighed.

"Alright then, why don't we take a walk first or fly if you want?" Blu asked, still feeling a bit scared of the jungle.

Jewel then was happy that she quickly said," Sure Blu we can do that and this time let's walk."

Blu groaned quietly only enough to be heard by him and he ask the question himself, so he couldn't refuse it.

Blu agreed and Jewel nodded.

So Jewel gets off from Blu by what didn't notice was they were still chained. She tries to plummet to the floor but Blu wasn't ready yet.

Blu jolt down with Jewel and was shocked. They fell backwards and panicked, flapping their wings as hard as they could, but it's useless as they forgot how to fly momentarily.

Blu, saw the floor was getting closer, he didn't know what to do. He doesn't want to experience this ordeal when he hits the floor so with a quick action, he turned around quickly and flap his wings repeatedly. He then land on the floor and catch Jewel with his wings.

They both stared deeply into each other eyes, causing both of them to open their beaks as in a shocked expression.

"_So beautiful like an angel," _was what blu thought while staring into jewel eyes.

" _So handsome, like a suave macaw I've ever seen_," was what Jewel thought asthings started to go around her mind_._

Blu shook his head decide to cut the silence.

"Jewel, let's go now." Blu said, while holding Jewel.

"Alright then," Jewel responded as she stand up and get off blu.

Jewel then rub her wings gently and thought," _Being in his wings is one of the best feelings ever."_

Blu and Jewel continued to walk through the forest. They were located far away from the city and were in between many trees and ahead of them was a vast open space where there was no trees at all. Just hard, solid ground.

Blu was confused. He rubbed his side of his head and said," Funny, why are there no trees here?"

Jewel looked around her surroundings there were still trees all around her but just this place have no trees at all.

Just then a bush rustled. Blu looked to his left and startled.

" I think someone is watching us," He said while his body trembled and tried to find where it comes from.

Jewel just curiously waited and thoughts were in her head whether this is a good situation or bad situation.

A small baby toucan came out of a bush, followed by another one. It then jumps on Jewel which she suddenly catch it and washed away her suspicion.

" They're so beautiful Blu. Pick the other one in front of you Blu," Jewel seductively said.

The other baby toucan holds blu's right wing and jumped up and down with a massive smile, showing he want to be carried. Blu was nervously looking at the baby toucan.

" Aww come here," He carried the baby toucan.

The baby toucan then snuggled into his chest and makes a small chirping sound and Blu makes a small smile.

The same happens to Jewel and he makes a big smile at the baby toucan.

"They're just so beautiful aren't they Blu?" Jewel asked while looking at the baby toucan and rocking it with her light Blu wings.

Blu didn't know what to say as he had never experienced this before.

" Yeah they are." Blu randomly said.

Jewel was very joyful but suddenly said," This is just like the both of us having cute and sweet children-" she then stopped. And put her left wing to her beak while her other one still holding the toucan.

She blushed at what she wanted to say and saw blu was looking at her with a blank expression.

"W-what did y-you say J-jewel? D-did y-you m-mention c-children?" Blu questioned her quickly and his suspicions grew every time he hear what he doesn't want to her what jewel says.

Jewel knew this was too early to say. Just because she is joyful, she didn't think before she says.

"N-no, I didn't mention that. I was saying something else," Jewel startled and lied.

Blu didn't trust her but who knows he mistakenly heard it so he took it off his mind.

A shout then came from a hollow.

" Rafi, where did you put the kids?! Where are the two kids?!" a female toucan shouted.

" I don't know! A moment they were here before and suddenly they were gone. I am sorry Eva." A male toucan reflected, feeling sorry for what he did.

" Feeling sorry doesn't make our two other kids come back here. Find them now!" the female toucan shouted, not wanting to give up.

Blu and jewel eavesdropped the conversation, as they know what was happening and knew the baby toucans they have belong to them, as it was really obvious.

Jewel feel a bit disappointed they have to give it back but it was theirs, so they have the right to claim it back.

The male toucan flew out of the hollow and tried to search but when he saw tow speck of birds nearby who seemed to be holding something he plummet down to them and asked them," Have you seen two baby toucans?" with a panicking expression.

Blu and Jewel looked at eacho other and sighed. They nodded.

The male toucan was wide eyed and surprised.

"Really where?" He said, full of joyfulness.

"Here two of them," Blu answered, as he revealed the male toucan two babies sleeping to their chest.

The male toucan was very happy and greatly accepted his children softly. He then rocks them in his wings and nuzzled them softly.

Jewel smiled warmly after seeing this. She in interested in having her own children one day with Blu.

The male toucan continued," My names Rafael by the way amigo. Thank you for searching my child."

Blu and jewel said in unison," Your welcome," causing them to blush. Rafael then smirked.

"Oh then, you two lovebirds heading for carnival?" Rafael asked while looking at the both of them with a smile.

" Whoa, whoa, lovebirds? I think we are more lik-" Blu was interrupted when Jewel put her wingtip on Blu's beak.

"As a matter of fact, we are." Jewel continued as she looked at Blu seductively.

Blu then went wide-eyed. She didn't expected her to say that because he met her about one day ago .

"_How could she simply say that? Easy for her I guess. We met one day ago and on to the next relationship?" _thoughts filled his mind.

Rafael then chuckled and said," I knew it you both are lovebirds! You know blue boy, you sure are lucky to have such a beautiful young woman by your side. I guess you both are now boyfriend and girlfriend."

Blu was about to say something but hesitated to avoid getting more trouble.

" Umm, excuse me, can we have some privacy first? Blu asked with a serious expression.

" Sure, just take your time," Rafael quickly answered.

They both move to an available spot and blu was the first to ask curiously," Jewel, why did you say we're lovebirds?"

Jewel sighed; she thought it was time that she tells the truth to blu

"Do you want to know the truth blu?" Jewel asked while she look down on her talons.

Blu quickly nodded.

Jewel then murmured," It's because I –" She stopped," I LOVE YOU!"

She then lunged herself to Blu's wings for which Blu then draped his wings around her and pat her back. She then buries her head into Blu's chest

He felt his chest a bit wet and knew Jewel was crying. He didn't know she loves him. In fact, he also likes her at the beginning.

Jewel then put her side of her face on Blu's chest and continued," It's because I love you. Please Blu, I don't want to be alone again. I need someone by my side. Please blu, stay with me." She started to cry harder.

Blu look back and saw Rafael still looking at him with his two babies. Blu felt bad for Jewel too. He look back at jewel and felt bad for her. He decided it's time to change.

He stroke her back and said," I'm sorry Jewel. I'll promise I will stay with you and cherish you forever with all my heart. Sorry for not understanding you at first." He then nuzzled her forehead, which Jewel greatly accepted.

She then happily answered," Thank you blu. I really do love you."

She smiled knowing that Blu has changed according to her.

Then they turned and Jewel wipe her tear away but blu stopped her.

"Here let me wipe for you," blu requested as he use his wings to wipe Jewel's tears. Jewel just look at him while he does that and she is feeling very content about it and she thought he must be perfect for her.

They walked until they reached Rafael.

"So you two lovebirds done with your little conversation I guess?" Rafael asked them, still carrying his two lovable babies.

Blu and Jewel nodded while she leaned on Blu with him, draping around Jewel's body, making her more relaxed.

Rafael smirked; collecting the memories of the time he does that with Eva a few years ago.

A small thud came from beside Rafael. They all see what was happening and saw a female toucan. She seems very depressed about what happen a bit earlier. For some reason, she doesn't seem happy.

" So?! Do you find them?" the toucan exclaimed while she crossed her arms.

Rafael relaxed a bit but was still nervous. So, he showed to her.

" Here Eva. Sorry for being clumsy," Rafael said as he gives the babies to Eva.

" Thanks a lot. You sure are ambitious with finding children aren't you?" Eva asked sarcastically.

Rafael nodded. Then Eva saw two Blu birds in front of her and she welcomed them.

"Hi, my names Eva. Sorry about not introducing myself earlier. What's yours?" Eva asked with a warm smile.

Blu answered," Hi, umm, my name is Blu like a cheese with a mold on it you know." He then stopped as soon as Eva shot him a blank expression.

" Never mind," Blu continued," And here is Jewel. She may be, umm, my potential girlfriend."

Jewel then smiled, knowing that Blu really do what he says.

Eva then shares looks of Blu and Jewel and she seems to get a bit dumbfounded by Jewel's look and have a bright smile.

" Well, well, looks like we have a beautiful young lady here. You seem to get lucky Blu." Eva said.

Jewel and Blu blushed causing both Rafael and Eva to laugh.

Eva continued," Anyway, I will be attending the kids here. You can go have fun, explore a bit with them around here. Just be home by dinner rafi. Understood?"

Rafi nodded and sooner later, Eva brought her small babies to her hollow.

" Anyway, if you want to explore, come with me. I'll let you guys walk with each other. It seems perfect for me," Rafael said as he gesture them to a direction.

Blu and jewel hold wings together just like how humans do and they explore the area around the jungle with Rafael.

**All right, seems this chapter is done and I hope this is better than my previous chapter and someone sure got me motivated. Anyway I'll drift to bed and I will see you next time. zzzzzzzzzzz**


	8. Author's note 2

Hi guys, I like to say thank you to all people to read my story and people who compliment too and as I said, you guys are the best and before I continue, there is a poll on my account page and please answer 1 because I like to see your opinions. Question will found out later as soon as you get there. Thanks a lot once again guys! Especially Pious plants, Pious cards, Fanfiction guy who gives me many support and soursweettooth and alexriolover who also push their limits to make a new story. To authors who write stories, do your best! Nothing is impossible!


	9. Samba

**Hey guys. I forgot to tell you all "Happy Valentines Day", and I apologize for forgetting it. I will make a Valentines Day chapter about when Blu and Jewel were on the tram ride. And, I'd also like to thank Fanfiction Guy for helping and supporting people with different ideas and Pious Cards for managing my story. Keep up the good work!**

It had been a while since the three of them had flown around the jungle, and both Blu and Jewel were still having problems flying as they were still chained together. But that didn't matter to Jewel, who seemed to be joyful just being next to Blu. Thoughts went around her mind about whether or not Blu would stay with her after they were free. She hoped that this he would. She wanted to ask Rafael about it whenever she had a chance to.

As they landed, they were a bit sweaty and exhausted due to the long, long talk they had with Rafael.

"Alright, that's it for today, lovebirds!" Rafael said with his usual, cheerful voice.

That gave Jewel a chance to ask Rafael for some advice on making Blu stay with her for the rest of his life.

"Um Rafael..." Jewel whispered," Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything for my amiga." Rafael responded.

Jewel took a deep breath and answered," Do you know anything on how to make Blu stay with me forever? I mean what if he leaves me? I'll be sad forever. He's my everything." as her faced turned into a frown.

Rafael didn't like to see her sad, so he said," Well there's one thing if you don't mind doing it."

Jewel was curious as to what Rafael was going to say so she whispered back to him,"What is it?"

Rafael put his beak near her ear and said, "You have to kiss him at the right time. And, this time, it has to be full of love." This caused Jewel to blush uncontrollably, making Rafael chuckle.

Blu interrupted them. "So, what are you guys talk about?"

Rafael was about to answer but Jewel cut in before he could speak. "Oh nothing! We were just having a… friend talk weren't we, Rafael?" she said.

Rafael nodded wearily, but Blu didn't notice this. He was, however, still suspicious of them. Jewel cuddled up to Blu and drew circles on his chest. Blu accepted it and draped his wing around her. Jewel was glad to have his warmth again. Rafael was happy to see them like this. He was just like that few years ago with Eva.

He laughed and said, "Just reminds me of Eva and me,"

Unfortunately, Eva was still in a bad mood and had heard her name spoken. She flew over and promptly landed right next to Rafael.

"What're you calling me for?" Eva questioned angrily with her wings crossed.

Rafael jumped back and apologized, saying, "Sorry, Eva, darling. I was just talking about how we were a few years ago."

Eva became even angrier and turned around, showing her back to Rafael. Rafael remembered the song that he sang to Eva all those years ago.

"I still remember when I first laid my eyes on you." Rafael said as he started to dance with Eva. "Tall and tan and young and lovely," Rafael sang as he swirl Eva around," the girl from Ipanema goes walking."

After Rafael was done, he said, "Sing it baby,"

But, much to the dismay of Blu and Jewel, Eva had a high, uncontrollable pitch that hurts everyone's ears, except for Rafael's.

"AND WHEN SHE PASES, EACH ONE SHE PASES GOES AHHHH" Eva bellowed. Jewel and Blu covered their ears, and flocks of birds started to scatter in all direction. Blu who witnessed the whole thing saw that Rafael didn't cover his ears when Eva sang.

"Rafael," Blu asked inquisitively, "…don't your ears hurt when Eva sings?"

Rafael turned to him and answered, "No, I'm used to it. Her voice is still beautiful as an angel's, so I don't mind."

Jewel rubbed her ears and heard a rattling sound coming from her feet. She needed to find a way to get free of the chains to do one thing that she really wanted to do with Blu; mating.

Eva, who was now in a good mood, heard fighting coming from her hollow. She sighed and then said," I'll go get them,"

This was Jewel's cue to ask Rafael another question, "Rafael, I still have one more question to ask." Rafael nodded and Jewel continued.

"How do we get this chain free?"

She showed Rafael the chain. Rafael was shocked and thought she now suddenly hated Blu.

"Why, don't you like Blu anymore?" Rafael asked. Jewel was a little irritated that Rafael didn't know what she means and " No, I want to get this chain free because, in my opinion, we both look stupid when we fly around together like this. And, also because of _another _reason."

He was still confused about what she meant by "…_another_ reason."

"What do you mean '_another _reason.'?" Rafael asked inquisitively, tilting his head a bit to the right.

Jewel gave him a serious look that said "You should know it."

Rafael then realized what she meant and gave her an 'Oh!' expression. "All right then, let's get going!" Rafael said, gesturing for them to move.

Blu didn't know what was happening and asked," Wait, where are we going?, hesitating to move.

"You'll see," Jewel replied as she grabbed his wing, forcing him to move. "Just wait and be patient,"

Blu submitted but then suddenly remembered something, and stopped.

"Rafael!" Blu shouted loud enough for him to hear, "Are you sure you can leave without Eva's permission?"

Rafael turned around and smiled, saying, "Nah, it's OK. I've got it handled. Now follow me!"

Blu still hesitated. Wondering where they go get the best of him. So instead, he follows them. "You'll see," Jewel said while holding his wing. "Just wait and be patient," she continued. Blu didn't have any farther objections, so they all took to the skies.

Rafael led them because they were still having trouble flying while chained together. A combination of the sun's rays and the cool breeze that flew through their bodies made gave them a nice warmth, but, in Jewel's mind, she wanted something more.

She imagined that if Blu wrapped his wings around her, she would surly be very happy and accept it. Thoughts kept on going through her mind about Blu, but she didn't mind it at all.

Since it was still in noon, people were still busy with work but some were enjoying their time with family. On the beach, people were playing volleyball, making sandcastles, sunbathing, and, as one might expect, playing soccer, which was the sport of choice in Brazil.

Once Rafael led them to a specific location by the beach, Blu and Jewel got confused.

"Rafael, why are we here?" Blu asked curiously.

Rafael smiled and responded, "Wait here. I need to find the truck to the Samba club."

He flew away, trying to find the right truck. Once he left, Blu was even more confused. He wanted to know why he was there.

His thoughts were interrupted when Jewel shoved him down into the sand. He became wide eyed, feeling the prickles of sand on his back. They were under an abandoned umbrella so no one noticed them.

Remembering what Rafael said awhile ago, Jewel decided she had to make her move. So she got on top of him, leaving him wondering what would happen next.

"_This is it, I have to do it.,"_

Jewel brought her beak just an inch away from Blu's.

" _I have to do it."_

She was about to kiss him but sadly, she was interrupted by Rafael who shouted," Guys over here!" He pointed to a truck, full of coconuts.

Jewel groaned and helped Blu on his feet. "Jewel," Blu put his wing on her shoulders, "What were you doing just now?"

Jewel turned around and answered," Just follow me, would you?" She pulled Blu's wings without hesitation even though she was a little disappointed. They both then hopped up onto the bed of the truck.

It took about a minuet before they arrived at their destination. They were both relaxing, but when they got there, the truck unexpectedly stopped, causing Blu and Jewel to fall down. The chain tangled around itself around both of them, preventing either of them from moving. Their feathers brushed up against each other, a sensation that Jewel thoroughly enjoyed.

Blu untangled the chain and helped Jewel up and onto her talons. Every time Blu helped her, Jewel got a feeling that caused her love for Blu to get stronger.

Just as they both were gaining their balance, a canary bird and a red crested bird came in.

"Hey-hey, Rafael where have you been?" the red crested bird said.

"We thought you were dead," the canary said.

"Nope. Hey, I'd like you two to meet a couple of birds," Rafael pointed to Blu and Jewel.

"These guys are Nico and Pedro," Rafael said pleasantly. Nico and Pedro had their mouths hung wide open.

"Whoa man, look at that hot wing!" Pedro said as he elbowed Nico and pointed at Jewel.

I know right?" Nico answered in response. Nico flew over to Blu and asked him, "What's your name, blue boy?"

"My name's Blu," he stammered nervously. Pedro came flying in and landed on Jewel's shoulders. "How about your name hot wing?" he asked, keeping with the new nickname.

Since Jewel was independent and not as shy as Blu, she said," My name's Jewel" with confidence.

Nico said next," So, Blu, is Jewel here your friend, your girlfriend, or even something more?"

Pedro knew that Nico was teasing so he joined in on the conversation," Yeah, Blu. Don't tell me you don't love her. I bet you can't take your eyes off of her every time you see her face."

Jewel blushed and Nico saw this, signaling what he says was true. "Blu's got a girlfriend! Blu's got a girlfriend!" They chanted in unison.

Blu wanted to stop this and said, "Alright guys that's enough,"

Pedro continued, "Okay, okay, we'll stop, but I just got to say, you are one lucky bird, Blu. Take good care of her. You wouldn't want other birds to steal her away from you, would you?"

Rafael, wanting to put a stop to this, interjected. "Alright. So can you guys show us your samba club?"

Nico and Pedro nodded happily and lead them to their place. Once they arrived in the place, they saw that there were lots of birds of different species dancing around merrily. Blu and Jewel were holding wings and their temples were pressed against each other. "Some party huh?" Rafael said casually.

Nico, who was in the air said," Welcome to paradise Blu and Jewel,"

In front of them was pile of band equipment used for performing songs. Nico and Pedro turn off the music and announce loudly," All right everyone listen up! Rafi has a special couple from out of town, so let's show them some love."

Pedro started to sing a special song for them:

_Let me tell you now  
>All that's on my mind.<br>For a love like yours.  
>Is oh, so very hard to find.<br>I've looked inside myself.  
>Now I'm very sure.<br>There can only be, you for me.  
>I need you more and more...<em>

Blu slowly got used to the song and held out a wing to Jewel.

"Jewel," Blu asked," Care to dance with me?" Without wasting a single second, she grab his wings and they started to dance slowly like any couple would do.

_You, turned me inside out and you showed me.  
>What life was about.<br>Only you, the only one that stole my heart away.  
>I wanna do all I can, just to show you.<br>Make you understand.  
>Only you, the only one that stole my heart away.<em>

Blu held Jewel by her lower back and she held him by his upper back, both using their right wing.__

_When you're in my arms.  
>When I'm close to you.<br>There's a magic in your touch.  
>That just comes shining through.<br>Want you everyday.  
>Want you every night.<br>There can only be, you for me.  
>You make it seem so right.<br>Oh, girl, cause..._

_You, turned me inside out and you showed me.  
>What life was about.<br>Only you, the only one that stole my heart away._

Blu caressed Jewel's back and, in retuned, she smiled even brighter. She really loved him a lot. She stared into his eyes as they danced.__

_In my mind, there's no other love.  
>You're the only girl my heart and soul is thinking of.<br>Only you, only me.  
>There can never ever be another.<br>That understands the way that I feel inside,_

_Cause..._

_You,turned me inside out and you showed me.  
>What life was about.<br>Only you, the only one that stole my heart away.  
>Yeah, you, turned me inside out and you showed me<br>What life was about.  
>Only you, the only one that stole my heart away.<em>

Jewel put her left temple on his shoulder and closed her eyes, but continued to dance slowly with him.

"_Oh Blu. I love you so much. Even if there are more blue macaws, you're my one and only."_Jewel thought to herself as she smiled. As for Blu, he thought," _Jewel, I won't ever leave your side.. I'll do everything to protect you." _He felt his heart skipping beats but he knew at that moment it was true love.

_(you stole my heart away)  
>You stole it. (you stole my heart away)<br>Only you, the only one that stole my heart away.  
>Yeah you, (you stole my heart away)<br>Oh you stole it, ( you stole my heart away)  
>Only you, the only one that stole my heart away.<br>You stole my heart away.  
>Stole it, (you stole my heart away)<br>Only you baby, the only one that stole my heart away._

They were rewarded by applause after they finished their dance. They also cheered for Pedro who sang for them. They all continued to enjoy their time at the club… until a villain stepped in and ruined the party.

**Alright it for today, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time.**

**Fun Fact: The Girl from Ipanema is a real song by Frank Sinatra. Here's the whole song:**

Tall and tan and young and lovely  
>The girl from Ipanema goes walking<br>And when she passes, each one she passes  
>Goes "A-a-a-h"<p>

When she walks she's like a samba  
>That swings so cool and sways so gentle<br>That when she passes, each one she passes  
>Goes "A-a-a-h"<p>

Oh, but I watch her so sadly  
>How can I tell her I love her<br>Yes, I would give my heart gladly  
>But each day as she walks to the sea<br>She looks straight ahead, not at me

Tall and tan and young and lovely  
>The girl from Ipanema goes walking<br>And when she passes, I smile, but she  
>Doesn't see. She just doesn't see<br>No, she just doesn't.


End file.
